Life Unexpected
by capshawfan1981
Summary: Rachel and Finn met one night in New York only to never see each other again. But fate has a way of making its own rules and one night they learn that Kurt is a very important person to them both and are brought back together through him. This is a short story, I need to catch up on my others but couldn't get this one off my mind. Here ya go Sheila!
1. Chapter 1

Life Unexpected – Chapter 1

Kurt pushed open the door to his apartment, both of his arms loaded down with groceries. He called out, "Rachel! A little help would be greatly appreciated!"

Rachel Berry was a Junior with Kurt at NYADA. They met their freshman year at the co-ed dorms and bonded over their elaborate moisturizing rituals and became fast friends. The summer before their sophomore years, they both took a job as a singing waitress at a little café close to the apartment they now live in together. The two started out with the bare minimum but over time they turned the tiny place into something they liked to call home.

Last year for Christmas, Rachel stayed behind in New York with her two dads for the holidays while Kurt returned to Lima, Ohio where he was from to spend it with his father, step mother Carole, and step brother, Finn. This year though, Rachel's dads were going on a cruise and when she refused to go to Ohio with Kurt, he called his parents and they were beyond excited to travel up to New York for the holiday. Rachel had met both of Kurt's parents, but hadn't once met his step brother in all of the 3 years she had known him. From what Kurt told her, Finn attended college at Ohio State and was busy helping co-teach the local Glee club at the high school he and Kurt graduated from.

"Calm down. Here, let me take those." Rachel said, removing half of the bags from his arms. "Jesus, Kurt. You bought enough food for twelve people. Did you invite the entire apartment complex to dinner?" She joked.

"My mom called to tell me that my brother is bringing his new girlfriend up with him, so I wanted to make sure we had enough. And you have not met my brother….he can eat us out of house and home. He's like 6 foot 537inches tall." Kurt said exaggerating and causing Rachel to laugh.

"Well, then I think you might have to make another trip." She said with a wink. "What time with they all be here?"

Kurt sat some bags on the table as he began to put the veggies into the refrigerator and Rachel did the same with other bags. "My parents will be here around 7:30 tonight, but Finn and 'Quinn" will be here tomorrow morning, early."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Why did you say his girlfriends name that way?" She was curious now.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's a long story." He tried to deflect the entire 'Quinn' topic.

"Well, we have a lot of cooking to do, so you have plenty of time to tell me allllll about it."

"Fine. But YOU are peeling the potatoes." He said, tossing the potato peeler at her and she saluted as if she were a private in the army taking orders from her General.

"Quinn, look… I know you want us to stay here with your family, but after my dads heart attack last year—"

"He's your _step_ dad Finn. And this is our first Christmas together and my sister and her kids are coming. My parents want us all together." Quinn whined.

"We can be back the day after Christmas or I can go and we can just see each other when I get—"

"No way. I'll go with you. But we have to be back early afterwards, ok?" She stepped towards him, pulling on his shirt.

"Ok." Finn said and then he kissed her on the cheek before walking out of her apartment to go home and pack.

Finn pulled up at his apartment and walked inside. He tossed his keys on the counter and pulled open the refrigerator, grabbing a beer out and quickly taking a long drink. He was excited about going to New York to visit his brother. He felt guilty for not going to see him sooner, but his classes at OS kept him busy. Football was very time consuming, not to mention the extra workouts and helping Mr. Schue with Glee club. Sometimes he felt like there just weren't enough hours in a day.

The front door swung open and then quickly slammed shut, causing him to spin around to find his roommate and long time best friend, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. "Sup bro. Where's your chick? I thought you two had some type of surgery to make you attached at the hip." He said, dropping his gym bag down on the floor before sitting at the bar, nodding towards the fridge so Finn would hand him a beer as well.

"Shove it dude. Quinn and I aren't together that much. And she's at her house." Finn said, trying to pretend that he too didn't notice how much time he spent with his girlfriend now.

"She has one of those? I was sort of getting excited thinking rent was fixing to get cheaper split 3 ways." Puck said and Finn's eyes went wide.

"Whoa. Don't even start mentioning that. We are nowhere near ready for that type of commitment. We have only been dating for 4 months." Finn said defensively. The thought of living together made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Well maybe YOU aren't ready for that, but I guarantee Quinn has other plans. Just look at how much of her girly shit has taken over our apartment. Do these belong to you?" He asked, holding up pair of high heels that were near his bag on the floor. "Because they sure aren't my size. Or my color."

Finn just threw his beer cap at him before walking into his bedroom and shutting the door. He pulled his suitcase out and started to pack a few things he would need for the trip. He was excited about this trip, but at the same time he knew that in high school Kurt and Quinn weren't exactly friends. Sure we were all in glee club together, but Quinn wasn't exactly 'nice' to Kurt. He only hoped that after 3 years, the two of them could put the past behind them and try to be on a common ground. Just before he was closing up his suitcase he remember to grab his brothers present from his dresser and placed it in on top before zipping it up. He sat the bag by his bedroom door and then went to shower. It was already later than he had hoped to be getting to bed and his flight was leaving at almost 4am. He was thankful that he managed to get a non stop flight at such an early time so he could get there and have the entire Christmas eve with his family, but that meant he needed to go to bed before 9pm and that was SO not like him.

He sent one last 'goodnight' text to Quinn and then climbed into bed and dozed off rather quickly.

"She sounds….interesting…but that was 3 years ago Kurt. Maybe she has grown up. I mean, you can hope at least." Rachel said after Kurt finished telling her all about the infamous Quinn Fabray. "I mean you said your brother is a really stand up guy, and if he is dating her, then he must see something in her that is good, right?"

"I have no idea what THAT could be, but I'll try to keep an open mind. And what about Broady? Will he be able to join us tomorrow after all?" Kurt asked wiggling his eyebrows at the mention of Rachel's newest love interest.

"I have no idea. We aren't officially an item, so I can't expect him to spend his Christmas with me." Rachel said trying to seem as if it really wasn't a big deal.

"Oh come on. Rachel Berry, I know you better than anyone else on this earth, and I have seen the way you look at him and the way he drools over you. You are SO an item. So call him already and ask him if he wants to come! I insist!"

Rachel smiled shyly. She did really like Broady, and he seemed to like her too. She just didn't like the idea of rejection. And the thought of inviting him to Christmas and him turning her down terrified her. "I don't know, maybe if I- KURT HUMMEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE!" Rachel yelled as she saw Kurt texting away on her iPhone.

"I'm inviting him. As you, of course. There…sent!" He said pumping his fists in victory.

Rachel rounded the table in an attempt to snag her phone back but it chimed in Kurt's hands and she froze. Knowing that it was inevitably the answer she was terrified of getting. Kurt saw the panic look on her face and decided to read it for her.

Instead of answering, he walked past her towards the cabinet, Rachel's mouth wide open in confusion. "Well? Oh my God Kurt, what did he say?"

Kurt pulled down another set of dishes and said, "Set another place, because Mr. Broady Weston will be in attendance tomorrow as well." He beamed his smile as Rachel jumped into his arms.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best friend a girl could ask for?" She said kissing his cheek and looking at her phone in shock.

"Yeah, I've heard it a time or two, but never get tired of hearing it."

"Oh my God. I have to pick out something to wear! I can't wear what I was planning on wearing now that he's coming!" Rachel ran towards her bedroom and Kurt shook his head. He knew that the rest of the cooking would be left to him. He didn't mind though, knowing that he was going to have all the people that mattered to him in the same room for his favorite holiday and that was enough for him. He only wished that Quinn Fabray wasn't on that list but for his brother's sake…he was going to try to give her a chance. Who knew…maybe after these years past, Quinn may have found a way to defrost the ice that once surrounded her heart.

The rest of the evening was spent visiting with Kurt's parents after their later than expected arrival and Rachel laughed as they told stories of her best friend and his brother when they were in school. It was hard for Rachel to picture the Kurt from their stories, as she had only know NY Kurt, but she knew that everything he went through in high school had made him into the great guy he was today.

"So son, how are things going on the dating front?" Burt Hummel asked his son and Rachel almost choked on her wine when she saw the look of panic on her friends face.

"Uh, dad? We don't have to talk about my love life. OR should I say lack there of." Kurt tried to dodge the conversation but Rachel stepped in, just as he had with Broady.

"Oh come on Kurt. Tell them!" She pushed and if looks could kill, she would be dead from the glare she was receiving.

"There's nothing to—"

"Don't even try. His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Rachel began, but Kurt quickly threw a couch pillow at her and his parents laughed at the pair.

"Kurt, honey." Carole began. "You can tell us. If you are seeing someone we would love to meet him. Knowing you are happy the way Finn is makes a mothers heart swell."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his mothers words but knew she was right and also knew that there was no point in trying to avoid this conversation. If his parents and Rachel didn't get it out of him, his brother most definitely would.

"Ok, ok. I am seeing someone. But it's NEW, so there will definitely not be any meeting him on this trip. I don't want to push things. We are still in the beginning stages and he's someone I would love to hold on to if possible and no offence mom…dad… but you guys could scare away anyone."

"Kurt how could you think we would embarrass you? Are you ashamed of us?" His father asked, but the slight smirk on his face let Rachel know that this was normal behavior between the parents and their son.

"Need I remind you of my prom? My SENIOR prom where my parents decided to sign up as chaperones?"

At this, Rachel couldn't hold back her laugh. "You chaperoned his senior prom?" She asked towards Carole and Burt who smiled and nodded.

"Yes! And they even insisted on taking a photo with Finn and I. It was horrifying." Kurt added, taking a long gulp of his wine.

Kurt's phone began to ring from the kitchen counter and he jumped up, knowing who it was that was calling.

"Hang on guys, I need to take that." He said before walking into the kitchen, leaving Carole and Burt to talk.

"Thank you for having us Rachel. I know it's not ideal to have a house full of people when you are used to it being just the two of you." Carole said, patting Rachel's knee next to her.

"Oh no. It's great having you guys here. It makes Kurt extremely happy and I love having a house full of people. I come from a very small family, just my two fathers and myself, so I never had that. And…it's nice. You both are welcome here anytime. Any family of Kurt's is family to me." She said with a genuine smile and Carole had already begun to fall in love with her.

"Well likewise. Kurt has told us so much about you over these past few years and even though we have met before, each time is a joy. We don't worry about Kurt nearly as much as we did when he first moved out here since we know he has you. I know he get's homesick sometimes, he calls me late at night and tells me. It breaks my heart… but when I try to get him to come home for a visit he reminds me that this is his home now…you are this place are his home."

Rachel smiled and before she could respond Kurt reappeared into the living room after hanging up with whom she knew was Blaine.

"Well we better head off to bed, Finn's flight will be here early tomorrow and I was wanting to take mom to this little bakery around the corner because they have THE BEST bagels in New York and I know how much you love bagels." Kurt said with a smile.

"I am rather sleepy. The trip always takes it out of me. And we have done so much traveling with your fathers new job that my body never knows what time zone I am in anymore. You two have a good night." Carole said as she and Burt hugged both Rachel and Kurt before disappearing into the guest bedroom.

"Your parents are great Kurt. You're so lucky to have them." Rachel said with a weak smile.

"What's wrong Rach?" He asked, not missing the look of sadness in her eyes.

"I just wish my dads were here. I mean I know Christmas isn't a holiday to us, but it still would be nice to have them here, you know?"

Kurt moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I know love. I know. But you're just as much a part of this family as I am, so no matter what your Christmas will be spent with your FAMILY." He winked at her and they shared a smile before sitting back, staring into the fireplace in silence.

The next morning Kurt came out of his bedroom to find Rachel, Burt and Carole all sitting around the table, cups of coffee in each of their hands.

"Good morning son." Burt said, but noticed the look of unease on his sons face. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Ok, so Finn's going to be late." Kurt began to explain but was quickly cut off by his father.

"What? He specifically told me he was taking the 4am flight so he would be here early enough to spend the entire day with us since he has to leave to early the following morning for Quinn's family." Burt said, clearly confused.

"Well something happened this morning and it caused him to miss his flight, and the only other one available on such short notice is putting him here at 5pm. So I for one think we should push our Christmas lunch to a Christmas dinner. I can't imagine doing this without Finn."

"Of course we will wait for him honey. Did he say what happened? Is he alright?" Carole asked, worried about her son. Finn was always on time…hell he was always _early._ So she knew that something major had to have happened to keep him from making his original flight.

Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee before joining the trio at the table. "He asked me no to say, but you guys will figure it out when he shows up without Quinn…." He began but this time it was Carole who interrupted him.

"What do you mean without Quinn? She isn't coming? What? Why?" Carole asked and Kurt cocked his head to the side in amusement. He was getting the vibe that his step mother was…. Was she…happy? Happy that Quinn wouldn't be coming?

"She decided last minute that she and Finn would be spending Christmas with her family instead of coming and expected Finn to just go along with it as if he never had plans and well…it blew up in her face. He told her to stay there and enjoy her family and he would do the same with us." Kurt said, a smile beaming on his face.

"Kurt, don't look so happy. I'm sure your brother is very upset about this." Burt said.

"Oh don't play this game dad. We all know that none of us want Finn to be with someone as evil as Quinn Fabray. I don't care how much she or Finn say she has changed, I know better. Her evil runs deep, and it doesn't disappear over night."

"Well whatever happened in high school, lets try to leave in high school. For your brothers sake. Ok?" Burt said seriously and Kurt knew that this is where he had to leave it. He couldn't keep voicing his distaste for the blonde that tormented him throughout high school. His parents were right. But he knew that Quinn and Finn were not meant to be and after hearing the way his brother sounded this morning, he was pretty sure that relationship was over with. At least, for his brothers sake, he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Unexpected – Chapter 2

A/N: Like I said guys, this is going to be a short story but I had to get it off my brain. Ever since I started watching Glee in order to write the fics for my sick friend, I developed a love for the show lol. So this will be the last story and then back to my Calzona fics as always. Enjoy.

"There! There he is!" Kurt cheered as he saw his extremely tall brother make his way through the crowd of people exiting the plane.

Finn looked around and then he saw his family and the smile that spread across his face made all his troubles from the early morning disappear.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly as he walked towards his parents and brother, hugging his mother first.

"Finny, I'm so glad you made it. We missed you." Carole said, squeezing her son tightly in her arms.

"I've missed you guys too. Come here little brother." He said, reaching for Kurt and pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Finn…cant….breathe…." Kurt joked and Finn released him before tasseling his hair and earning an eye roll from his brother.

"It's so good to see you man. It seems like it's been forever. Have you been working out?" Finn asked, squeezing his brothers biceps.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Rachel and I go to the gym at least 4 times a week. And we eat healthy." He said proudly.

"So where is this mystery roommate of yours? If I didn't know for a fact that you were gay, I would swear you two were meant to be judging by the stories you tell me." Finn smirked and everyone gave a small laugh, knowing it was true.

"Well Rachel cannot handle me, so even if I did decide to vacation in heterosexual land, she would not be the one I would be with. We are FAR too similar, it could never work. And she is at home. She had some errands to run with her boyfriend but she is back according to her text."

"Oh I didn't know Rachel had a boyfriend. That's great." Carole said with a smile.

"Hey, hey guys. As much as I am enjoying catching up, can we do it somewhere else? I'm starving." Finn said and his parents and brother laughed.

"Of course you're hungry. When are you NOT?" Burt said, nudging his step son with his shoulder. "Come on kid. Your mom and Rachel have been cooking all day. There's a feast waiting on us back at the apartment. Let's go."

The family squeezed into a taxi and Kurt gave the man his address. Finn looked around, completely in awe of the huge city. He had never seen buildings the size of these and the people…..wow..the people were everywhere. Everyone walking, cellphone up to their heads, briefcases in hand and almost everyone was dressed in black. 'That's weird' he thought to himself.

"Do the stores here only sell black clothes?" He asked dumbly to his brother.

"This isn't Ohio, Finn. And black clothing is a matter of statement. It means business. It means fierce. It means style. Black isn't just a color here dear brother. It's a lifestyle." Kurt said seriously and Finn just nodded with wide eyes at his brothers seriousness.

"Ooook then."

"We're here. Let me help you with your bags." Burt said as the cab came to a stop outside of a large brick building.

Finn looked up and noticed all the windows had bars over them, the fire escape scaling the entire side of the building. It looked like something off of a crime scene tv show were the cops are chasing the perp and someone always runs down a fire escape, only to be caught by the partner that was waiting at the bottom the entire time. He shook his head and reached for his suitcase only to have his step dad shake his head. "I got it." He insisted.

Taking his mother by the hand he followed his brother into the building and towards an elevator. They reached the 3rd floor and Kurt unlocked a large metal door before sliding it open.

"Rachel! We're back." He called out into the large loft apartment.

"In here. I was just finishing up the—" Rachel froze in her tracks as she rounded the corner of the kitchen and saw Finn.

"Finn? Finn HUDSON?" She asked, the tray of vegetables almost falling from her hands in shock.

"Rachel? Oh my God. It's you? You're Kurt's roommate? How? What the—" He said and he ran over towards her, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms.

Kurt looked at his parents, complete confusion and shock on his face. He wasn't alone with that thought, as his parent's expressions mirrored his completely.

"I can't believe you're my brother's roommate. In this huge city, YOU live here with MY brother…all this time. Wow!" Finn said, his smile beaming from ear to ear, matched by the same one on Rachel's face.

"I never thought I would see you again. I can't believe this is happening!" Rachel added, forgetting all about the 3 very confused people in the room. She never expected to see Finn Hudson again in her life, and here he was. Standing in HER kitchen… HER best friends brother. What were the chances of this? She thought to herself.

"Uh uh ummmm." Kurt cleared his throat, breaking the spell that she and Finn had been lost in. "Do either of you care to explain how you now each other? I mean I have talked about each of you to the other one for the last…oh I don't know… THREE YEARS…and never once did you mention that you know each other. And pretty well from the looks of it." Kurt asked, wanting to know the story behind this.

Finn smiled down at Rachel and then looked back towards his brother. "Do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to?" He asked Rachel and she just smiled and nodded, "You go ahead." She replied.

"Well SOMEONE tell me." Kurt pressed on impatiently.

"Ok, ok man. Chill out. Do you remember back in our Senior year when we came out to New York for Nationals?" Finn began.

"Of course I do Finn. I was there too, remember?" His brother said, annoyed with his brother by this point.

"Well, one night Puck and I snuck out of our hotel room and went to go check out the city."

"You snuck out? If Mr. Schue would have caught you, we would have been—"

"Relax little brother. It was years ago. And nobody caught us obviously. Anyway…. We went to this little karaoke bar that Puck had seen some hot girls walk into. The place was awesome and didn't even card for alcohol—" Finn stopped his story when he saw his parents both cross their arms over their chests, listening to their son basically rat himself out, so he decided to leave out some details and skip over to meeting Rachel.

"Anyway, not that I personally cared about alcohol, I mean I was under age after all." He added.

"Uh huh. Sure. Continue." Burt said, knowing damn well his son had drank that night but that there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Well, we sang a few songs and then this girl came on stage after us. She looked so shy and quiet, but then the music started and that shy girl came alive. She belted out notes to a song and her voice blew me away. Literally, it took my breath away." He said, his eyes squinting as he smiled so wide, looking down at Rachel. "She was amazing and I just had to meet her but you know how shy I am so I just watched her from the bar. I uh, I mean…from afar." He corrected, still trying to get his parents to buy the story of him not drinking.

"So then how did you meet her if you just scarily stared at her "from afar"?" Kurt said with sarcasm and air quotes.

"Well you know how Puck is. And the minute he saw me watching Rachel, he took it upon himself to order her something to drink and send it from me. Of course he didn't even tell me he had done it until Rachel here walked up to me and thanked me for the drink. I sounded like a stuttering idiot. Partially because I was so nervous and also because I had no idea why she was thanking me for a drink I didn't send her. It wasn't until I saw the look on Pucks face, followed by a wink that I figured it out." He looked down at Rachel once more, the pair both smiling at the memory of a night they had never forgotten.

"Then what happened?" Carole asked, completely engrossed in this story.

"Calm down mom, it's not like it's a Rom Com." He said earning a laugh from his father.

"Well we spent the next few hours talking and talking. We had so much in common and neither of us realized how quickly the time had passed until the bartender yelled out it was last call, an that the bar would be closing. Puck was talking to a girl that had come with Rachel so we asked if we could walk them back to the apartment they were staying at and they agreed." Finn explained and then Rachel cut in to add to it.

"I broke one of my heels in a storm drain while we walked and twisted my ankle. It hurt so bad and we still had about a block to walk. Before I knew it, I was being swept off my feet…literally…and carried the last block to my friend's apartment. Your son is a real charmer." Rachel said towards Carole, who was beaming at the story.

"We stood on the steps and Puck told my friend Santana good night, or more like they made out while we stood there awkwardly." She laughed and Finn did too, remembering it perfectly.

"Finn was a perfect gentleman. He said goodnight and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I was the one that turned my head in time to catch his lips. We shared the most romantic kiss I have ever experienced that night. I don't think I will ever forget that kiss." Rachel blushed shyly, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Awwww. That is so romantic. So what happened then? Why didn't either of you keep in touch?" Carole asked and Kurt almost offered to make her popcorn for her live movie but thought better of it knowing he would just receive a smack on the back of his head had he offered.

"We knew that Finn lived in Ohio, and I was in New York. He told he me was going to play football for Ohio State and I was going to be attending NYADA so the point of staying in touch was pretty much a wasted dream. We enjoyed that night for what it was, and left it there on the steps." Rachel said, and Kurt didn't miss the look of sadness on her face. 'Hmm…that's interesting.' He thought to himself.

"But we made a promise that night. Remember?" Finn asked her, almost making her look up at him. And she nodded, showing that she did indeed, remember.

"What did you promise?" This time it was Kurt who wanted to know the answer.

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and spoke without taking her eyes away from his.

"That if we ever saw each other again…we would re-create that night." She said and Finn nodded.

Kurt knew it right then and there that this was the mystery guy that she had told him about on many nights of consuming entirely too much wine. She never told him the guy's name, saying it was pointless to say his name out loud, because it was almost as if he had been a dream and nothing more. But Kurt could tell, every single time she shared the story, that the guy that Rachel had met that night was and would always be, 'the one that got away'.

"But that will be pretty much impossible. I mean you go back tomorrow Finn. And Not to mention you're going back to someone you _may_ still be in a relationship with. And you Rachel.. You—" Kurt started to remind her of Broady but Rachel quickly interrupted, not wanting him to mention the name in front of Finn.

" _I_ , would say that since we now have a very important person linking our lives… that maybe keeping in touch wouldn't be a bad thing. Then maybe the next time you're in New York…we could keep that promise." Rachel said, chancing a look at Finn only to find him nodding and smiling that half cocked grin that melted her into a puddle of mush.

"What about—" Kurt tried again, but Rachel shot him a look that told him to shut his mouth.

"Who's ready to eat?" Carole said, taking the hint that there was something Rachel did not want Kurt to bring up and she was rather enjoying the flirty banter that her son and Rachel were currently engaged in and she hoped that maybe that smile on Finn's face would stick around a little longer. It had been far too long since she had seen him smile that way.

Finn pushed his plate away from him and tossed his napkin on top of it. Letting out a deep, exaggerated breath he spoke. "Wow. That was probably the best meal I have had in longer than I can remember. Thank you mom. Rachel.. it was delicious." He said and both women smiled.

"Wait until you try the peach cobbler. It's my family recipe." Rachel said, standing to begin clearing plates.

"Here. Let me help you." Finn said, quickly standing and picking up random dishes from the table as well.

"Quick Carole. Grab a camera. I don't think I have ever seen Finn offer to help with dishes." Burt joked and Finn laughed. Kurt was fixing to make a comment when his phone began to ring and pulled his attention away from the two that were now entering the kitchen alone but not without Finn noticing him disappear to take the call in private.

"So. How long has my brother had a boyfriend?" He asked Rachel as he sat the stack of plates on the counter.

"What? Who said he had a boyfriend?" Rachel played, unsure of what Kurt would want her to say in this situation.

"I know my brother better than I know myself sometimes. He only disappears like that when he is planning some sort of surprise, or if it's a dude. So it has to be one of those, I just took my chances on guessing boyfriend." He didn't look up at Rachel, instead he began to rake the plates into the garbage disposal.

Rachel turned on the water and began to rinse and put the dishes into the dishwasher while her heart raced being this close to Finn.

"He's been seeing Blaine for a few months now. He goes to school with us at NYADA." Rachel explained.

"Is he good to him? Like…does he make Kurt happy?" Finn asked seriously. He didn't protect his brother the way he knew he should have in high school and at their parents wedding he made a promise that he would protect him from that day forward, no matter the price.

"Yes. He is really good to him and I have never seen Kurt so happy. I think they have what it takes." Rachel explained truthfully. She envied the relationship Kurt and Blaine had and she thought for a moment that maybe she would have that with Broady…but if it was possible for her to feel this…this…indescribable feeling for a man she only had met for one night years ago, how would she be able to give herself to Broady completely when all she could think of was reenacting the night they met? She knew the answer… she couldn't. But even coming to her own grips with how SHE felt, she knew that Finn had someone at home and she didn't know if he would even consider going on a date with Rachel.

"Rachel." "Finn" They both said at the same time then blushing with a laugh.

"You first." She said, placing the dish towel next to her on the counter.

"I uh… well..I don't know what your situation is here.. I mean if you're uh.. if you have a boy—"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I mean there _is_ a guy I have been seeing…and he uh, well he was supposed to be here today and he didn't show up, much less call or text me to cancel. So, no. No boyfriend." She said, wanting desperately to clear that up right away.

"Ok. Well that is good to now. Now.. um, I was wondering. I mean…if you were interested. I would like to take you out. I mean, to keep the promise we made years ago. I don't know what it is, but it's like I saw you just yesterday in that karaoke bar and never wanted to walk away, leaving you on those steps." Finn said, and Rachel searched his face for even a glimpse of doubt in his words. And when she didn't find anything but pure truth, she felt her heart beat so strong she thought it was going to jump clear out of her chest.

"I would love to go out with you Finn. But considering the fact that you leave in the morning and your family hasn't seen you in a long time… we can't just up and go out tonight. I wouldn't forgive myself for taking time way from your family." Rachel wanted to kick her own ass for turning him down when all she wanted to do was steal him away and having him all to herself.

"Well I was thinking about that actually." He began and Rachel's eyes lit up with hope. "I don't really need to rush back to Ohio just yet. I mean I am out on break, and I haven't spent a lot of time with Kurt nor have I ever really spent any real time here in New York…. So uh. Well, I was hoping that maybe you guys wouldn't mind me staying a few extra days. Do a little site seeing… hang out with my brother..and take you out." When he finished his sentence, neither had noticed that during his verbal diarrhea they had moved to where they were only inches apart.

Rachel looked up at Finn, licking her lips as his eyes locked onto hers. "I would love for you to take me out Finn Hudson." Rachel said and that was it. Finn leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Their kiss was cut short when the pair heard footsteps approaching and quickly parted, returning to the dishes. Kurt appeared only seconds later, a cocked eyebrow when he noticed how busy his brother and best friend seemed to be. It felt….forced. He almost questioned them, but thought otherwise and let it go.

"Hey Finn. I uh, my friend just called and asked me if I could help him study for his uh, well more like to work on a job resume, so I—" Kurt rambled. He hadn't planned on it coming out like such a jumble of words the way it was and he felt like kicking his own ass.

"Kurt. Bro… Why won't you just admit to me that you're going out to see your boyfriend. It's all good bro. I am happy for you man. So go…don't keep him waiting. I'll be here in the morning and we can talk more." Finn said and Kurt stood there speechless. He looked at Rachel, who only nodded along with Finn and he let out a breath. It truly was good to have his brother here.

"Thanks Finn. And tomorrow we will talk. I promise." Kurt said before turning to walk out. But just before he reached the door he stopped and turned around to speak once more. "I'm glad you're here Finn."

"Me too bro. Me too."

Once the dishes were done and Carole and Burt called it a night and disappeared into the guest room, Finn stood next to the couch while Rachel made it up with sheets and blankets.

"Finn, I really think I should sleep on the couch and you take my bed. I mean you are entirely too tall for this couch. There is no way you are going to be comfortable on it." She said.

"No way. I will not take your bed from you. Besides, my bunk at the dorm is super small, so I'm used to it. I'll manage. Thank you for offering though." He said, his half cocked grin beaming and Rachel's heart began to race. All she could think about was their short lived kiss in the kitchen earlier and how badly she wanted to do it again.

"Well ok then. Get some rest Finn. See you in the morning." She squeezed his hand and started to turn to head towards her bedroom when Finn's large hand, wrapped around her wrist stopped her.

She looked up at him but didn't get a chance to speak when she quickly felt the lips she craved attach themselves to her own. The kiss wasn't rushed. Instead It was slow and passionate and Rachel swore she had an entire 4th of July firework show being displayed behind her eyelids. It wasn't until their lungs burned with the need for oxygen that they parted.

Their foreheads pressed against one another's, Rachel kept her eyes open. Not wanting to open them and realize that all of this…. Finn showing back up into her life… kissing her the way he just did, was all a beautiful dream.

"I could kiss you like that forever and never grow tired of it." Finn said honestly.

"I know exactly what you mean. That kiss… years ago… it has been something that I have thought of often. And the fact that you're here now…it just feels too good to be true. That this is my mind playing some evil trick on me." She said, her eyes still not meeting his.

Finn took his hand, raising her chin so she had nowhere else to look but at him, leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Pulling away he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, referring to his racing heart. When she nodded yes, her eyes locked with his own, he continued.

"This is real. The way I feel when I am near you is real. The kiss we shared back then was real and it is what makes me feel the way I do right now. Sure its crazy….the fact that I feel the way I do for you when all we spent was a few hours together years ago…but regardless…what I feel is something I can't explain. But it's something I want to keep experiencing. I meant what I said, about taking you out. I want to get to know every single thing there is to know about you Rachel."

"But then what, Finn? You live in Ohio. I live in New York. The reason we left it all behind back then are the same reasons we have now. This could never be more than what it is. We have two totally different lives, and lives we both love. I think the closer we allow ourselves to become to someone we really don't know..is only going to be a recipe for disaster." Rachel hated saying the words, but she knew they were true and needed to be said.

"What are you saying Rachel?" Finn asked, desperation lacing his every word.

"I'm saying that tomorrow you are going to get on your plane like originally planned and go back to Ohio. Back to your life there and to your happiness. And I'll stay here in New York, where my happiness is and we will keep living our lives the way we have been ever since the night we said goodbye on my friends steps. It's the best thing for the both of us. I know it…and you know it."

Finns shoulders slouched, knowing what she said was true but still that didn't make him hate it any less. Instead he nodded, agreeing with her because deep down he knew she was right. This was not going to end any other way than pain. So when Rachel's hand pulled from his chest, he didn't stop her although he wanted more than anything to reach for her, pull her into his arms and not let her go.

"Good night Finn." She said softly and turned to walk towards her bedroom. Once she was inside, Finn fell back onto the couch, pulling a pillow over his face and letting out a deep sigh. Little did he know that on the other side of the door, Rachel was doing the same exact thing.

Why would anyone put something so special just inches away from your fingertips, knowing that no matter how hard you reach for it, you'll never grasp it? Why did he feel this way about someone he knew he would never be able to have? He let those thoughts consume him until sleep finally took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Unexpected – Chapter 3

Rachel woke up the next morning, and sat on the side of her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. For a second she forgot that the man she had been harboring a crush on for so many years was on the other side of the wall. Letting her feet touch the floor she looked over at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was well after 10. She wasn't surprised, considering the fact that she didn't sleep well the night before. Too many thoughts of Finn running through her mind made it ultimately impossible for her to sleep. She reached for her house coat and stopped for a moment. Considering the fact that Kurt would be back by now, and even if by some chance he wasn't, Carole, Burt and Finn should be up and moving around the apartment but yet it was silent. Eerily so. She wrinkled her brow and walked towards her bedroom door and pulled it open.

She stepped into the living room and her eyes instantly searched for Finn and what she found instead made her heart crumble. There on the couch were the blanket, sheet and pillow all folded nicely. She walked as fast as she could towards the kitchen and felt sick to her stomach when she found it empty as well.

"No." She said to no one but herself. "He wouldn't have just left. Not without saying goodbye." She tried to tell herself. "Maybe they went for breakfast…or coffee..or to sight see." She ran back to her bedroom to grab her cellphone and that's when she saw it. On her dresser there was a piece of paper folded up, next to her phone. She knew the handwriting wasn't Kurt's and she didn't see any reason for his parents to leave her a note so that meant it could only be from one person.

Her hands trembled as she unfolded the neatly creased paper. She had tears already threatening to fall before she could read the first sentence.

 _Rachel,_

 _I debated on waking you up to say good bye, but I forced myself to respect what you told me last night. I guess the only way that I would be able to leave this morning was if I didn't have to face you and physically say these words, so instead I took this approach. Simply because I couldn't leave without saying them._

 _Rachel back when I first met you, it was special. It was so special that it seemed like every day, at one point or another, you came into mind and when you did….I smiled. Something about that day changed me. It changed me because I told myself that I wouldn't just settle. I wouldn't stop until I found someone that could make me feel the way you did that night. The sweaty palms. The racing heart. The butterflies so big they felt like b-52 BOMBER planes in my stomach. And now… the person I end up with has an even tougher task to achieve. And that is to make me see fireworks the way I did when I kissed you last night._

Rachel felt her breath catch. He had seen the fireworks too. It felt as if her wrote down HER feelings on this paper. As if there were some way for him to read her mind and know exactly what SHE felt. She had to wipe away the tears in order to keep reading.

 _Rachel you are an amazing woman. You have the power to take my breath away with just one smile. The way your eyes slightly slant when you smile so bright it touches your eyes. How you fiddle with that ring on your thumb when you're nervous is adorable. And your cheeks turn the lightest pink when you are embarrassed or feeling shy about something is a memory that is now permanatley burned into my mind. So although I cannot have you, I DO have something that not even you can make me lose. And that is the short but meaningful memories of you._

 _I wish I could have convinced you otherwise about us. Mostly because I know in the deepest part of my soul that what we share is the potential to be something magical. Something you only read about in fairytale books. It's like your snow white and I'm prince charming. Their struggle to be together was long and hard, but so…so..worth it in the end. Maybe one day, you'll believe in fairytales too. And when that day comes… you know where I will be. I can't promise that I will wait forever, because a promise like that is a bold lie. One that isn't humanly possible considering no one knows what the future has in store. But I will tell you this. If you ever change your mind, contact me. Contact me no matter what because you don't know how I am feeling at that time and I just might surprise you._

 _Well I better end this, my mom and dad are impatiently waiting to take me to the airport. Kurt is still at his boyfriends I believe, so please tell him that I am sorry I had to go, but I will visit again as soon as I can. OH and tell him that airplanes do travel in BOTH directions. Take care of yourself Rachel Berry. I know you are going to make someone one hell of a luck man one day. And I will envy him always._

 _Always,  
Finn_

Rachel didn't even realize that she had sat down while reading the letter and she was full out crying by this point. She didn't even hear the front door open, nor did she hear Kurt enter her room.

"Rachel? Oh my God, are you ok? What's wrong babe?" Kurt asked as he rushed to his best friends side full of worry. "Why are you crying? Talk to me." He pressed.

Rachel just shook her head, the sobs shaking her body.

"I can't say it out loud because I will sound like a complete idiot." She said between tears.

"There is nothing you can say to make me think you're an idiot. You're my best friend so we get these special passes that say we can be complete idiots in front of one another and never be judged. So spill." He nudged her with his shoulder and she gave a weak smile.

"He's gone." She managed to get out and Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Gone? Uh, I need a little more than that dear. I don't know who is gone."

"Finn. He..he's gone. He's flying back to Ohio probably as we speak." She said and still Kurt was confused.

"Rachel, you knew he was leaving this morning. Why are you so upset about that?" Kurt knew there was much more to the story. He could tell just by the way his best friend and brother had told the story the day before about how they had promised to reenact their first date, but he didn't know Rachel would be THIS upset about not being able to.

"He wanted to stay. For his break. He wanted to stay and spend time with me and I told him to go. I am such an idiot."

Kurt lifted his head quickly at her words. He missed his brother and Rachel knew that, so he didn't understand why if she like him, and she knew HE missed Finn, why she would tell Finn to go back.

"Why did you tell him to leave? Oh my God Rachel, he could have spent an entire week here and you know how much I have missed him. You need to explain to me why I shouldn't pick up my phone and stop him before he leaves and I don't see him again for another year or longer."

"Because he wanted to stay for me. To stay and see what would happen between the two of us. But I couldn't let him stay and us have this amazing week and end up falling head over heals for him. Because your brother is oh so easy to fall for."

"Wait. You told him to LEAVE because in short, he is the perfect man and you would fall for him? Whoa Rachel. That's crazy. Who wants any of THAT?" Kurt said, waving his hands up in the air in surrender.

Rachel rolled her eyes, wiping away a few loose strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"No Kurt. You don't understand. I know that if he would have stayed, then by the end of the week I would have like him that much more and it would have been excrutiating to watch him leave, knowing that it would be entirely too long before I would be able to see him again. We both know that long distance relationships don't work. You have said that yourself."

"I know I have. But I was talking about ME. Just because I might not believe in long distance relationships, doesn't mean that it doesn't ever work for ANYONE. Look at all the married couples that have a loved one over seas. I mean they only communicate through letters, emails…maybe if they are lucky, a skype session here and there. And they make it work. They go a year at a time apart and their love doesn't just go away. Anything worth having is worth fighting for Rach." Kurt said, reaching over and placing his hand on Rachel's, causing her to look up at him. All she saw was truth in his eyes and it made her want to cry even more.

"What do I do now? I sent him away." She said, but before she could get an answer, she heard the door to their apartment open. She looked at Kurt with a confused look.

They both stood up and started to walk towards the living room to find out who their visitor was when Rachel walked smack dab into none other than Finn.

"Oh my God." She said, looking up stunned. "You're here? You said…your note." She began but he placed a finger on her lips to stop her questions.

"I know what you told me Rach. And I will respect that, if that's what you truly want. But I want to spend as much time with you as I can this week. I couldn't get on that plane. Hell I couldn't even make it all the way to the airport without having my dad turn around. If all I get with you is this week and nothing more, I will enjoy this week and then walk away if that's what you really want. But I don't want to miss out on something that could be amazing just because it wouldn't be easy."

Rachel was once again crying. But this time she was crying for a whole other reason. She was so amazed by this sweet, sweet man standing in front of her. She had never had anyone do anything even close to this for her and she had to admit that it felt great.

"I don't want to miss out on it either. I think we should spend this week together and then see what happens. We can discuss more about this when the end of the week comes. I am so happy you didn't get on that plane." She said honestly before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love that plan." Finn said, tightening his arms around her tiny body.

"Ok you two. We are still here for one more night, so you have to share each other for a little longer. Who's up for game night?" Carole said to the group and everyone smiled.

"Sounds like you should get ready to get beat mom." Finn said with a wink, never taking his arm from around Rachel who now stood next to him.

That night the little family and Rachel played a very intense game of Monopoly which a very proud Kurt won. He didn't fail to let everyone know just how amazing he was and how horrible they are. But all in all, everyone really enjoyed themselves. Rachel and Finn sat next to one another and ever so often one of them would touch the others arm, or hand and they would share a smile that made Kurt make gagging noises until Finn threw an empty water bottle at him.

"Well kiddos, we had a great night, but we have to call it a night. We have an early flight tomorrow so these old folks are going to head off to bed." Carole said, walking over to hug both of her sons as well as Rachel.

Kurt disappeared to his room to shower before heading out to meet Blaine and quickly disappeared only moments after being dressed and ready to go. He told both his brother and best friend not to wait up for him which most likely meant he wouldn't be home and Finn had to tease him about it before allowing him to leave.

Once the game was put back into the hall closet, Rachel walked over to where Finn was sitting on the couch and took a seat next to him. Finn was flipping through channels on the television until he felt Rachel sit down, then the tv became a distant memory. 

"So, tonight was a lot of fun." Rachel said, reaching over and playing with the hair on the back of Finn's neck.

"Yeah it was. My parents really like you. Especially my mom. And that really says something because most of the time my step dad is pretty guarded with who he get's close to. He just tries to look out for me and Kurt, ya know?" Finn said, his hand softly sitting on top of Rachel's thigh.

"They are great people. I can see how you and Kurt turned out to be such amazing men."

Silence took over the room and both sat there simply enjoying the others company. Rachel was the first to speak and break the silence.

"I know that this week is all we have right now, but I really do want to get to know you as much as I possibly can. I don't know what the future holds, and we can't expect anything from this, but even if this week is all we get… I will take it." She placed her hand on top of the one on her leg and laced their fingers together before looking up and into Finn's amber colored eyes.

"So will I. And I can't think of much other than spending time with you, but right now… something else is taking over my every thought."

Rachel cocked her head to the side in question. "Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked but instead of getting an answer, she felt Finn's large hand reach around and grab the back of her head, pulling her towards him.

"Kissing you." He whispered against her lips before pressing his against hers.

Their kiss grew stronger by the minute and Rachel couldn't tell you when it happened, but at some point she ended up straddling his lap and their soft kiss had turned into a full blown make out. Finn's hands moved down her back and pulled her as close as physically possible against his chest. His arousal was evident as Rachel pressed down against him and caused her to catch her breath.

They pulled apart for a second, their foreheads still touching and Rachel breathed out, "What are you doing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Finn said, wanting to kiss her again but when he leaned forward, Rachel pulled back as to look into his eyes.

"I know this is all backwards, but I don't even care. I have always lived my life by the book. Following all the rules and doing what was expected of me. But with you… none of that matters. I just want to enjoy every minute with you as if it were our last. Come with me." She said, climbing off his lap and reaching for his hand.

Finn looked up at her, wondering where she was taking him.

"Ok." He said, standing up as Rachel led them through the living room and stopped at her bedroom door.

"Rachel… we don't have to do—" He began, not wanting her to think that he expected anything to happen. "I don't want you to think that this is all I want. Because as badly as I want you right now.. and trust me.. I REALLY do, you're so much more special than that."

Rachel pulled him down towards her, kissing his lips once again. She looked up at him when they parted and said, "I know that. And that makes me want you that much more. And like I said, I am throwing all the rules out the window. Being with you feels right, and I'm just going to go with it."

That was the last thing she said before opening her door and pulling him inside behind her. The door was shut, locked and their lips collided in a much hungrier kiss than before. Rachel knew that this could go one of two ways. She could manage to end up with her happy ending somehow, or it could blow up in her face and leave her with nothing but a broken heart but it was a gamble she was more than willing to take. Something about the way she felt for this man told her the risks, no matter how steep, were worth it. Rachel Berry was no longer going to follow the rules. She was going to write her own.


End file.
